Vulpine Vente
by SHINXXNIHS
Summary: Fin walked into the small coffee shop. He had been coming here for years, nothing had changed. It was the same friendly faces, the same buttered scones, the same smell of freshly brewed coffee... that is until he saw a white and red sign clearly stating "HELP WANTED" Finnick Didn't like change... he never liked change...
1. Chapter 1

4:30 AM

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*

*BEEP BEEP….*

A soft, grey paw slapped the off button, stopping the rhythmic wake-up call in its tracks. The fuzzy green light of the alarm clock illuminated the spacious apartment.

"Ya know," the red fox almost whispered, "I don know what I, a lowly country fox, did ta deserve such a beautiful ball of cuteness, such as yaself"

"Well Gid, I'm not sure, but honestly, I don't care as long as you're mine."

The small bunny snuggled into the crook of the larger mammal's arm, wrapping her body around her husband's. The reynard breathed in her familiar, comforting scent. He loved everything about her: her fur, her eyes, the way she moved, her excitement, her speech, her ears, her tail. But, most of all, he loved the feeling of her small delicate bunny body, perfectly fitting with his...like a puzzle piece...like an answer, clicking into place. This feeling was what he lived for, every single day of his life, what he would die for.

"Hey Jude," he paused, hating his next words more and more every second, "as much as I wanna stay and cuddle forever, we need ta get ta work."

Judy leaned up, a smug grin shifting her soft features, the blue eyes of her husband, staring back at her.

"are you sure about that, Gideon Grey?" her small grey paws slowly wiggled their way down his bare chest, tracing circles through the soft, fluffy, crimson fur, the bunny's dull claws slowly scratching the sensitive skin found hidden beneath. The fox felt a tug down beneath his stomach. Gideon shuddered, his body twitching under his wife's...he could stay for a little bit, it would be fine.

The work that Gideon Grey was referring to was their cafe, The Vulpine Vente. The coffee shop was known for its absolutely amazing, aromatic coffee and flavorful, flaky pastries made fresh, every morning. Arguably, the best part of Vulpine Vente was their cheap and affordable prices. For many Zootopian citizens, the cafe was their only source of affordable energy for a long, stressful day at their respective workplaces.

One such citizen stood, as he always did, in the corner, leaning against their storefront window. He waited for them to emerge. He smoothed his wrinkly dress shirt and reached into his ruffled ripped jeans producing an antique gold pocket watch, meticulously cleaned and maintained.

7:06 AM.

He snapped the watch shut.

"Crap," the surprisingly deep-voiced fennec stated, "I'm going to be late"

The door to the coffee shop flew open, revealing a disheveled reynard.

"Fin, I am so sorry," the red fox blubbered, "Jude, well... uh... she convinced me ta... ta... ta cuddle and... uh... well... it took a little longer than expected to get out of bed... and you kno..."

"it's fine Gid, I just need my coffee," the Fennec fox sluggishly replied.

Fin walked into the familiar coffee shop. The cherry-red tables and chairs, the glazed oak counter, the leather booths, the checker-tiled floors, they were all the same. He smiled. The fennec had been coming here for years, nothing had changed. It was the same friendly faces, the same buttered scones, the same smell of freshly brewed coffee... that is until he saw the red and white sign, clearly stating,

"HELP WANTED"

Finnick didn't like change... he never liked change...

AN: I think that it sounds much better, what do you think?


	2. ANNOUNCEMENT

OKAY here's the deal. I wrote this and posted it last night. I did this so I didn't lose nerve I am going to take a while for next chapter so It is better LOVE YOU ALL BYE BYE


	3. Chapter 2

CH 2: a "Wilde" morning

AN: HI :)

4:58 AM

4:59 AM

5:00 AM

Nick's fluffy hand shot from the large, black comforter, and almost physically assaulted the green glowing alarm clock.

"HA...Beat it again," Nick stated triumphantly

Nick shot out of his queen-sized bed and practically ran to the bathroom. He quickly slithered into the shower and turned on the hot water. Steam filled the cold tiled bathroom, heating the room and steaming the glass. he lathered his fur in his favorite blueberry scented shampoo and rinsed off, after this, he finished drying off his delicate, red fur and untangling it slowly. after this, he put on his clothing consisting of a pair of red boxers, some tan jeans, a collared black button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and a vibrant blueberry colored necklace. he shoved his Icarrot phone into his pocket. He looked into the mirror and winked at the smug expression copying his moves. 'today is going to be a great day.' he thought to himself. he went to the kitchen.

The kitchen, if you could call it that, was small. It consisted of a pair of cherry wood cupboards, a stainless steel sink, and a rusty stove and oven. he looked around, soaking in his apartment that he had lived in for years, seeing it in a new light.

"Everything's looking up," Nick whispered to himself, "we're going to be fine mother"

he absent-mindedly rubbed the blue heart-shaped locket that hung around his throat.

"we're going to be fine..."

well... he was going to be fine...

Nick walked out the door of his old broken apartment and to his new, bright and vibrant life.

AN: well what do you guy's think of this chapter? WHO EVER READS THIS PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE COMMENT?


	4. Chapter 3

CH 3: CHOKING

Saturday morning 9:04 AM

Finnick woke up, the bright savannah sun shining through his van windshield, Illuminating the rusty interior. He yawned, his large ears twitching. He looked around his old, dilapidated van, taking in the small laundry basket and drawers stacked in the corner. The fennec looked down to see his tattered, broken mattress and wrinkled sheets. Finnick stood to look in the grimy mirror, taking in his wrinkled clothes. He examined the bags drooping under his eyes, his ruffled golden fur, his miserable appearance, his surroundings...they all seemed to suck the happiness out of the air. He felt like he was choking on life. like the world was suffocating him.

He needed something to clear his mind...

something familiar...

he needed some coffee...NOW! He picked out an outfit that was less wrinkled. The fennec grabbed his golden pocket watch from the drawer he lingered here for a moment, examining the golden face and its intricate victorian lettering. Finnick slipped the watch into his pocket. He opened the door of his quiet van into the predictable streets of savannah central.

He absent-mindedly rubbed his thumb across the worn cover of the pocket watch that hung from is pants.

"Things are going to get better soon" the fennec whispered quietly

He walked away from the broken van and down the vibrant street to his favorite café...

AN: I really, REALLY want to thank an author, one of my favorites. His name is AeroQC. He is the one who inspired me to write on FF. He has also helped me tremendously while writing. Giving me tips, tricks and ways to make things flow. For that, I want to thank him. I want whoever that reads this story to go and read his because... THEY...ARE...AMAZING!

LOVE YOU ALL MWAH


	5. Chapter 4

CH 4 "The First Encounters With the Demon Fox"

Finnick walked into his favorite café, The smell hit him like a ton of bricks, filling his nostrils with the smell of freshly baked bread and black coffee. He breathed deeply, this is where he was happy, not that stupid van, not his boring and utterly unbearable desk job. This was his home. This is where he poured out his feelings, dealt with stress, and generally had a good time. He could forget his problems, let loose and relax...Be Happy

He got in line.

He looked around and saw a few familiar faces. He saw Big Bogo walking out the door with a box of donuts, probably for his mate Benny. Finnick's face contorted at the thought of Benjamin Clawhauser. 'That cheetah eats too much food,' Finnick thought bitterly, 'Too much of MY FOOD'

He saw the resident "Love Wolves" and smiled. Gary and Larry saw the small fennec and waved. Gary then slipped his paw into his mate's and they walked out of the café, talking animatedly about the new movie "The First Encounters With the Demon Wolves" a new Sci-fi movie.

Those two had helped him get over most of his failed dates, broken hearts, or really anything under the sun. Whether it was the morning, or in the dead of night, those two would be at his van in two minutes flat ready to comfort him with ice cream, blankets, and a portable DVD player, along with their collections of Sci-fi and Romantic comedies.

He was almost to the front of the line, he looked at the board above the counter, listing all the products that you could buy. The Fennec's eyes focused on his favorite, Black coffee with honey. A simple cup for a simple Fennec.

He looked up at the red fox behind the counter, "Hey Gid, you know what I..." Finnick was shocked... that wasn't Gideon.

Nick Turned around and served, what he thought was the last customer in line.

"Hey Gid, you know what I..."

'where is that voice coming from?' Nick wondered. He looked around. He didn't see anybody with a body that would match the voice.

"You're NOT Gideon," said the baritone voice. He looked down to see the most adorable fennec fox he had ever seen. 'He's Cute' Nick admitted to himself.

"Hey kid," Nick said sarcastically, "Where are your parents?"

The Fennec's face visibly reddened, "I am NOT a KID...Who are you, and where is Gideon?"

"The name's Nick," he winked playfully, "Nick Wilde and your name Shorty?"

"Where's Gideon?" The fennec asked clearly irritated.

"Not until I know your name, sweetheart"

"Finnick... just Finnick"

"Okay, what would I, as your amazingly handsome server, do for you today Fin?"

"Get me GIDEON!" Finnick was being played with... He didn't like it

"Sorry, we don't serve "Gideon" here, but we do have some coffee if that suits your interests?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT..." Finnick took a deep breath to calm his nerves, "You know what... screw this I-I can't deal with this right now."

"Just get me a black coffee with a shot of honey," Finnick almost whispered, trying to contain his burning rage.

"That will be Five dollars, big guy," Nick smugly replied.

"Don't patronize me." Finnick glared daggers into Nick's eyes as he gathered the money needed for his coffee.

the taller fox smirked, taking the money, "Thanks "Honey" bunny" handing the coffee over the counter towards the tiny Fennec.

Finnick Growled at the red fox. 'He's SO annoying!' Finnick thought.

As Finnick was walking out he heard in the background

"See you later sweetheart, I work all week"

AN: I really should be doing AP Biology Response questions... BUUUUUT I had an idea and needed to write it down. I want to know what you guys think of Finnick's Reactions, Nick's quips. I want to know what you liked. What you hated with a burning passion. what you had for dinner last night...

COMMENT PLEASE

LOVE YOU ALL BYE BYE MWAH.


	6. Chapter 5

CH 5 "the Love Wolves"

A shirtless larry was shoved roughly onto the queen-sized mattress. He felt the bed depress slightly as his mate descended on top of him. He felt the hot breath of his lover permeate his thick brown fur. The white wolf's tongue pulling at the skin of his neck, pleasure and excitement sparking through his body. The brown wolf pulled his mate's shirt off, feeling his soft chest fur rubbing his paws through it greedily. He straddled the white wolf's hips and started to grind...

*RING RING RING*

*RING RING RING*

*RING RING...*

"Yes FIIIhinnny," Larry stated while Gary bit his neck. He felt the pain and pleasure melting together to create a new form of ecstasy, one that burned through his veins and reached every part of his body warming it. Larry pulled his Mates head closer to his neck lifting the phone away for a second and whispered, "bite harder"\

"UGH, you N-need to talk... okay, we'll b-be right over" Larry barely got the message out as Gary started to grind himself against his mate. His body felt like it was burning.

"OKaahahy ME and GARY," he said with a playful kick to his mate,"Will be right over"

"MMMmahha okay s-stop Gary we need to go,"

"But Lar," Gary whined, "We were just getting started"

Gary went to bite down on Larry's neck

"No no no no let's go, NOW get The emergency kit it is in the freezer, I will get the projector"

Larry looked at the bare back of his mate and smiled, "NEVER SAID WE COULDN'T... SAY... FINISH THIS LATER"

His mates tail started to wag, and his ears perked up he gained a pep in his step.

"I'll go get the stuff, come on Larry lets hurry."

2 minutes later

*Bang Bang Bang*

"We're here Finny," the two wolves announced

Finnick opened the rusty, brown door with a squeak.

"Get in" Finnick stated angrily.

"Hey buddy," Larry asked, "What do you need, what's up?"

"Ugh it's the new barista at VV's" Finnick stated

"HE'S AN ASS!" Finnick screamed, pacing faster and faster, "HE CALLED ME TINY, HE CALLED ME A CHILD, HE CALLED ME SWEETHEART, HE CALLED ME HONEY, HE'S AN ASS WITH NO REGARD FOR OTHERS FEELINGS!"

Gary and Larry both looked at each other and smiled, Finnick stared at them in disbelief

"WHAT... DO YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY!"

"No no nothings funny," Gary sniggered, "He's just flirting with you."

"W-what no he HATES ME," Finnick stated, "And I hate him."

"Do you Fin, Do you," before Finnick could protest, Larry interrupted, "Come on let's eat some ice cream and watch some Rom-coms"

Finnick padded over and sat down on their laps, "I don't like him," Finnick mumbled as he was handed a pint of his favorite Blueberry ice cream.

The movie "So I Married a Fox Murderer" started to play.

That night Finnick's dreams were filled with red fur and Blueberries...

CLOSE TO LARRY AND GARY'S APARTMENT

*Thump Thump Thump Thump*

AN: :} MEHEHEHEHEMEHEHEHMEHEHEHEHEHEHUHEHEH

YEAH, that's another one of my favorite ships.

I am thinking about writing a side story with them... BUT I don't know.

SEE YOU GUYS SOON LOVE YA BYE BYE.


	7. REWRITE

Hey, guys. I am going to rewrite the story for a couple of reasons. One, I didn't like how the story was going. Two, I realized that the first part was crap. Three, I wanted to change the characters. Four, my friend AeroQC made some suggestions that I am going to use. OKAY COOOOOOOOOL LOVE YOU ALL BYE...

This is where I will POst the chapter updates COOOOOOOL

CH 1 UPDATED.


	8. Chapter 8

Kay peeps, I can't take the whole, "REDO THIS STORY IN THIS FILE SO EVERYBODY WILL SEE IT." I am going to completely rewrite the story... IN A SEPARATE DOCUMENT. So if you're like, "WOW, SHINX hasn't updated in a while," then just look at my other stories. LOVE YOU ALL MWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!Q! ! ! ! !# ! ! !Q! ! ! ! ! ! !(and if you haven't read The Tanner yet, please do.) ;)


End file.
